Carnal Craving
by Oacus
Summary: Even when lying quietly in the darkest pits of hell, the Legendary Kyuubi finds time to ruminate over the figures that held power and position over his life. (Based on manga Chapter 642)


**Carnal Craving**

* * *

_"From the deepest desires often comes the deadliest hate." – Socrates_

* * *

Kurama lies in the watery puddles of the moist cage that formed around him, the silence of the place that was a now reverent den for the likes of abhorrence and the lurking dark comforting him.

A small grunt of annoyance escapes him as the clear reflection in front of him blurs, blinded by the different illusions he was forced to look at during his prime. Tufts of orange fur fill his sight as he occasionally rolls from side to side.

Once again, he is enthralled into watching the boy fight his adversaries once more.

_The Light against the Dark._

_Hope against Despair._

_Love against Hatred._

And then he realises how the Sage, the brat and those who were fighting for his very existence - had truly made their mark.

_Time has changed._

_Humans have changed._

_The boy had changed the most._

But the question that lied only for the fox was, would he himself, _Kurama_, dare to change?

Kurama scoffs; Naruto is weak, desperate and clinging onto his pathetic, useless life whilst opposing the masked man.

_But why?_

_The brat is now fighting a battle that he has already lost._

_He was waging a war that had already been won._

Suddenly, a small breathe flew through the iron cage bars. The water beneath his feet rippling under the surge of the current. It is from he feels warmth, something he has desired from the moment he walked the earth. Heat travels to his feet and enrich the thick, furry folds of his neck.

Kurama closes his eyes and begins to contemplate. How far had the mighty fox fallen? How far the mighty fox had been able to launch himself beyond the dark depths and back up.

Lulled by the fiery warmth that accompanies him in his lonely confinement of isolation, the two crimson orbs slowly close.

For all throughout the thousand years, Kurama has never felt so alone.

Yet, he has never felt the intriguing sense of euphoria that fills him as he continues to watch the boy fight. He has never experienced the igniting Will of Fire that always lay dormant inside him. He has never experienced the light, which he like so many others, had yearned for all these years.

For all throughout the thousand years, Kurama has never felt so content to lie in the warm waters that reflect a gleaming shade of titian in the cold darkness.

~-0-~

**1. The Sage of Six Paths**

_**Power.**_

It had been a long time since Kurama had pondered over him, spared a single thought about the man even. But when he did, he bowed down to the man like no other. All his glorious pride and egotism completely forgotten, forsaken and rested aside.

The man was a god – like legend, truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Gifted with the five affiliated chakra natures, he could only gaze at him in pure admiration and slightly shudder at the prospect of being created from the Ten Tails from his Yin and Yang chakra. The graceful movements and actions he would make, held such impressive power and yielded so much strength within.

Yet, they never really attained the veiled ferocity that was hidden inside; the man probably never had a single thought that he should use the full strength of his powers which held so much potential to force and bend others to his will. The mound of respect that Kurama bore for the man, would never falter and diminish – not even once.

His eyes.

God he would never forget those calm, deep, purple eyes.

The Rinnegan.

He had heard many tales about the rather distinguished kekkei genkai and the engulfing use of it from many others, such as Nagato from the Akatsuki, and how it paled in comparison. But to him and his own kin, the man's eyes exhibited so much more.

_Serenity, acumen, amour and hope._

The ringed mauve orbs were as clear as water, as open and profound with reflective thoughts as anyone's the Tailed Beasts had ever seen. Each time a conversation was held, discussions of their very own origins would occur. How the world and the moon came to be, the latter inhibiting the physical body of the Ten Tails.

They conversed about his goal of achieving peace, despite knowing that it was truly impossible to achieve it in a single lifetime. They talked of power, the precise roots where both love and hate were descended from and whether or not the two were both needed to obtain such a perfect world of concord and synchronization.

Admittedly and rather embarrassingly, there were times when the fox had never really understood a single word the man was talking about. Occasionally, the constant 'nod of the head' or 'understanding smile' accompanied by a 'serious look' would do the trick. The power of time and its allies such as age and a passing era had placed a ridiculous habit that involved a number of second thoughts.

In the many years to emanate the man would soon come to a certain age, reaching the time where his body would soon waver at the most basic of things that should've been completed with ease. Surprisingly his death wasn't Kurama's greatest fear, but the prospect of now being separated and alone to deal with all the hatred and bitterness in the world constantly agonised him to no end.

_"I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one. You each carry a name… and with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power. Until that time…"_

The day had finally come.

When the Great Saviour's final breath had reached his last and there would be no more shuffling steps of feet to be taken. Brushing of a shedding tear and giving the old man one last look, he turned on his heels and stalked off. Of course, a couple of days to mourn his death were all they needed to get over his physical absence. But what of his emotional matters, theological and philosophical teaches?

It would take them far more than a few hundred years to forget.

Soon many years had passed, and just like the man had said they had all been separated and cast into numerous, overshadowing paths to take. Back then when the era was still quite young and the effect of time was even kind and forgiving, the words of love, peace and hope would always seem to ring a tingling bell. Nowadays, hatred, pain and despair – were his closest companions that melded with him and stuck by his side.

It was all he ever had now.

Despite all this, there was a still a fragment of light in his dark heart, one whose glow just wouldn't diminish and fade. It was from there he would tightly cling on and wait for the one the Sage had promised. For now, he would bow his head low and linger for the next Sage that was foretold to save this world and reach out to obtain that something called peace.

_"I am the one who will establish peace and order."_

_The journey will be a long one, old man._

For now, he would be gladly awaiting that day. He would look forward to the prophesied one who the Sage had foretold long ago.

_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?_

Thanks to the Sage the bonds for the bridge for accordance and unison were now established. All they had to do was find the right pieces and assemble it.

_"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"_

Cross the bridge in search for peace.

_"Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

And bask in its glorious light.

**2. Uchiha Madara**

_**Hatred.**_

It only took a single gaze at the man standing opposite him that sent Kurama tethering over the edge and lost in the depths of darkness and despair.

For the first time in his life, he had discovered the true feelings of the dark. Its desire to corrupt and taint the weakest of beings with poison; the irrepressible yearning to obtain the greatest power. To control, influence and dictate at the person's own disposal.

The man had it all.

Kurama had heard about the headstrong ninja over the years, and how he had come to be one of the most feared and revered shinobi of his own time. The utterance of the very name had been able to strike a weak spot in many hearts, with Kurama himself realizing that siding with a man like him, was wading in dangerous waters.

It was said the man had a spurring rivalry with the renowned Senju clan leader, Senju Hashirama. Interestingly, the fox had found the mildest of entertainment during these periods. Really, the games played were like the tiger versus the lion. Fire against Fire. Oil against water. However it was from then on, would Kurama finally have a chance to deal with the humans.

It was from then that the fox felt at its most vulnerable, and was for the first time in his life able to feel the darkness of the man's chakra. Accompanied with his _overwhelming_ ability to hate.

_A ray of orange light shone across the sunset of the horizon, slowly absorbing anything that dared to mix its shadow with its own. Large gusts of wind tore down the trees right into the open, leaves and twigs flying everywhere. A dark shadow loomed overhead, instantly covering the sky. The sound of explosion suddenly erupted._

_The signal was here._

_He was coming._

_Be ready._

_Bracing himself for what was soon to come next, Kurama shook his head wildly and growled in irritation._

_How dare he?_

_How dare that motherfucker imprison him like this!_

_It was all thanks to him, that he was stuck in this damned dimension. It was all thanks to him, that he was now rendered useless. Staring at the chains attached to his tails and paws, completely immobilising him, he punched the ground in pure anger._

_Without a doubt, Kurama was furious and in a heated rage._

_He, of all the Tailed beasts in this world, had been captured like a pathetic rat. He of all the living things possessing chakra and filled with life was struck down by a mere human - a mere human that dared to dominate and control his own will._

_Uchiha Madara._

_He would never forget that name. Nor would he forget that loathsome Sharingan. Of all of things that existed, Kurama never would have thought that a pair of red, controlling eyes would take part in this downfall of his._

_The pain and force that accompanied the Sharingan's power was unspeakable. It had captured his chakra in an instant, immediately detaining him to this lifeless, colourless time dimension. The genjutsus performed had forced him to submit and to bow low, something that he would never do – until now._

_Fighting back was hopeless; this man truly was more than a death match._

_He would kill that bastard. No - he would shred the man's ribs and dig his eyes into his neck so he could see his carcass being ripped open. He would cause so much pain, so much pain to this, Madara Uchiha - and any other human that got in his way. A spark of fury began to explode inside as Kurama's efforts to break away from the chains he was attached to were futile. A roar escaped his jaws as he once more tried to break away from the shackles but to no avail. Slumping to the ground, he bowed his head in defeat, a wave of silence overcoming his pulsing body._

_So, was this how it all ends?_

_The Legendary Kyubi, who could flatten mountains and create tsunamis, was bound and restrained by some proletarian human._

_Suddenly, a paroxysm of pain flared throughout his body, streaking past his veins and going straight for the exposed abrasions and lacerations. Kurama howled in agony as his body flailed from side to side and claws scraped the ground, the pain was excruciating. A flickering figure appeared in the shadows, its stance firm and senses alert._

_"Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Obey!"_

_The sly grin that had formed on Kurama's face, slowly faltered and collapsed into a snarl. There was no way – no way in hell would he bow down low to that inferior crouched into a defensive posture, regardless of the fact that he was substantially pinned to the ground._

_A smirk creeping up on Madara's face, he began chant a bunch of unknown words. He had already been through this; the battle had already been won between the fox and the ninja, and he wasn't so keen on granting his freedom back just yet._

_Kurama froze as his eyes began to enlarge and develop into a pair of bright red orbs with black markings that was a complete match to Madara's. A deafening roar could be heard as a colossal-sized fox erupted from the grounds and landed into the open, facing an overwhelmed Senju Hashirama._

_Stunned into oblivion, Kurama began to listen attentively and waited for his master's command. All of his disintegrating thoughts rushed through him as he felt the last of his own will dissolve._

The seething malice from the man was exactly what spurred his desire for revenge.

His utter spite of humans and their absolutely ridiculous emotions. After that the fox felt as if it was nothing but a small wolf hidden in the shadows. His approbation and regard for the cunning man was gone within a matter of seconds, faster than the streak of lighting he saw during the worst of storms.

Replacing the happiness in his heart and the hope needed to believe that there would one day be a person who would achieve such peace in this world, was an over washing tide of malevolence and hatred.

It was the part of life that Sage had warned him about, the effect of the pain and the counterpane of love that was born of out sacrifice. A useless pawn, it was all he was during the famous battle at the Valley of the End. He wasn't the magnificent fox that paraded around the forest with his orange tails flowing about. He was the dreaded Kyūbi of the Hidden Leaves, a mighty tool that had succumbed to the order of a puny human.

And then casted out to the deepest, darkest depths of hatred and its gloom.

_Uchiha Madara._

God, he would never forget that name and his eyes! Those red orbs, oh his fucking god damn sharingan.

His only wish was to grab the man and shake him until his very heart had stopped beating. It was only right that Kurama could exact his vengeance on the man, perpetrating agony on the very orbs that had subdued him futile. Whilst brooding about, he released a low growl and closed his eyes.

According to the legends of the elder times, the Uchiha had younger brother who willingly gave up his own sharingan to replace his own. For the sake of the bloody clan. A scoff was the fox's only reaction as he begged to differ.

When he had first looked into those scarlet eyes, all Kurama seen was hunger and desire. Power, darkness and hatred.

It was all the man ever had.

Even his own clan members had turned on him. The chakra he emitted was otherwise incredible with much intensity and would've been beyond belief – if not for the vehemence and pugnacity that molded within. Admittedly, he was relieved the man had been defeated thanks to the Wood Release User and thanked the gods that such a battle had been put to rest.

Sighing, Kurama spat bitterly to the side. He would never really understand the real cause of the man's hatred. Nor would he ever want to, anyway. But in the midst of his thoughts, at the very back of his mind, he wondered if the man would find the answer to his own hatred.

The man did have a heart, he loved his brother, and he loved his clan. To mash all of their blood ties all together, the Uchiha only wanted the best for those he loved.

His only downfall was that his love was _too _powerful. Too wild to control when everything he had known was now lost.

And that was when Kurama began to understand, and began to realize. That the Sharingan was not just a mighty eye that wielded of strength, emotions and pure power. But a red orb that portrayed nothing but a reflection to its user. Placing fake reassurances on the person and guarantee all the better to convert love into hatred.

For someone like Madara, it was impossible to just talk him out of the path he had so long ago chosen now. But there was still hope for the man to see clearly once again, there was still light.

Even if that meant clasping onto the smallest beams of hope, that lay in his world of despair.

Even if it meant forcing those crimson eyes to open once more; to search the darkness for those lustrous rays of light.

**3. Senju Hashirama**

_**Peace.**_

The first time Kurama had looked the man in directly the eye, a piece of splintering wood had landed in his mouth.

To his utter horrification and distaste – he spat it out immediately.

He had seen the Senju clan leader a couple of times amongst numerous battles that occurred throughout the lands. Having the extraordinarily famous Wood Release and a level of medical ninjutsu that surpassed all, he had to admit the man was purely a genius in his prime. Seeing him up close and battling against him, instead gave him a varied reaction of the born leader.

Upon the meeting, he had noticed that what Madara lacked, the Senju leader had gained. Composed and full of tactical skills, the man was born to fight in the battlefield, born to lead a whole nation. Unlike the sinister chakra of the Uchiha, the Senjus' was full of warmth. Their nature was to welcome those who walked through their doors with open arms, assuring them with a soft smile and the bright twinkle that flashed in their eyes.

It was like a small fire in the midst of the night, quickly brewing for the use of others and to light the dark. Even though he had spent such a short time in the man's company due such a battle, Kurama had been able to sense the man's heart of compassion, an alluring goal to protect all that he loved.

_When it came to making a decision, it would all come down to the village. To his people. But never for his own sake, never for his own extent to obtain the pure, priceless feeling of power._

During his encounter with the man, he noticed how swift the wooden reflexes could change pace. And for that, he silently commended the man. Not just for evading Madara's attacks and shadowing desires for power of the village, but managing to counter his own.

Despite all of the great assets the Wood Release user had, it wasn't enough to change the blackness that had formed in Kurama's heart.

But instead – it somehow managed to seal it.

At some stage during Madara's defeat, Hashirama had sealed him along with the other Tailed Beasts, and then handed them to other residing villages as peace treaty gifts. As if they were tools that could be used against each other to threaten and protect the villagers. As if they were dangerous beings, to be feared and treated with such contempt and disdain.

_"Nine-Tails, your power is too great. I cannot let you roam free any longer!"_

The thought of it made Kurama livid, in fact – it made him furious.

Who did these humans think they were?

Chaining him to some sort of domain where he would be rendered useless, unable to summon chakra or move around freely whether liked. And then having the power to exhibit the Tailed Beasts legacy wherever he thought would be best.

_No matter how they say it…humans always say one thing._

There would always be that roaming craving inside Kurama to teach the man a small lesson; perhaps a brutal sparring match would satisfy that desire.

Nonetheless, his respect for the man would never cease to falter, not in the slightest, due to the man's ability to acknowledge skill when it is shown. His battle with the first Hokage had taught him as much, that even great figures have a heart. Even in the darkest hours of adversity, there is still light.

That there is still such a feeling called hope.

He would never freely admit, either, that the man had been the person to bring forth such a tremendous power to his people. Something that surpassed his own by far and made the fox come to realize he himself receded in comparison.

_The Will of Fire._

That's what they called it. Each and every one shinobi and villagers of the Hidden Leaves had found their own, the force that stood out so brightly that many were just too blind to see.

_The power never to give up, hmm?_

Perhaps he had given up too easily in life, simply persuaded by those who held influence. Maybe if started to believe in others, Kurama would someday find his Will of Fire, too.

Maybe someday, he would ignite his own flames which for the meantime lay dormant inside of him.

**4. Uzumaki Mito**

_**Love.**_

Her name may not have been as ancient as the winds that flew by and tore at the mountains, but it definitely struck a chord within.

She had been his first jinchūriki. The very first person who dared to manifest her body with him as if he were some revolting disease, as if he were some ghastly organism. The remembrance of plunging into the depths of her body and then being chained with iron rods made him shiver; it had been so long since he experienced constricted chakra such as hers. Undeniably, he had underestimated the woman by a great deal.

His first impression of the woman was that she was some idiotic woman prancing around with Hashirama Senju. Playing the role of the innocent and submissive wife that so many ridiculous females were darn cut out to be.

Only then would he realize his first mistake.

It had turned that yes, he was half-right. She was to be the wife of the First Hokage, deemed as an extremely powerful kunoichi in her prime. Within seconds of his defeat and subdual by the First, he had been picked up, chained and cast into a large cage, deep inside her body.

Overcome with fury, he had been instantly filled with the longing to rip the woman apart. To tear her limb by limb and slash her carcass open so hard that she would know what it felt like to be in so much agony and captivity.

It was then that he would look up and find himself lulled by her flowing energy, the warmth and happiness that were the base of her powerful chakra. Grasping the comprehension of it all, he had come to recognize that he had overlooked her by far. She was a hailed shinobi from the distant Uzumaki Clan, widely known for their sealing skills.

Her position as the wife of a Kage had turned out to be only one factor of her life, however the prospect of living with a dormant tailed beast, would determine her _whole_ lifetime. Containing astonishing reserves of chakra, he began to understand why the woman was really picked for the job after all. Brilliantly endowed with the skills of fūinjutsu accompanied by a mass of firmly bounded red hair, a small part of him began to regard the woman.

When they had first met, she had held her chin up so high. Her dark eyes gleamed with confidence. At first thought he thought she was some hindrance, and brushed her aside. But to his shock Mito continued to activate her hand forms, and finally – the sealing was done. It wasn't just her physical skills that interested him, but her sudden choice for him to inhibit her body and flourish.

During the course of the years their conversations would be limited, grunts and short sentences of speech alike. Her voice had hinted many times that she would be open to him, ready to bathe him with her love and camaraderie.

He had thought about, pondered and refused.

His mind was still made up. He would never go forth to forge a friendship with a human, let alone _her. _His past had only convinced him once more to restrengthen his hate, relinquishing his thirst for revenge.

Upon hearing the First had died, Kurama gave a rumbling chuckle – the old woman deserved to die alone.

Hard, stone cold and alone.

And that was when he would discover his second mistake.

For he had forgotten the intelligence that was the source of the woman's brains. To his rage he had found out that there was to be another host, another sickening body that he would have inhibit and live his next few decades.

When the time had come for the fox to be transferred, he had realized what he had forgotten all along what kept the old woman alive. He had forgotten what kept the old, good – for – nothing old woman so happy.

_"If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me."_

_"We came here to be the vessels of the Nine-Tails… But before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it."_

God, the bloody woman was so cheerful it was disgusting.

Love?

_That_ was the almighty power needed to conquer his hatred?

He was the Legendary Kyūbi for god's sake. Not some scrawny thief who all of a sudden could have a change of heart.

The realization of his third mistake was only seconds away. For in the end it would have an effect on him, regardless of the mark being insignificant or not. The red head that was always so full of tranquillity had taught him a little bit about love, only which that 'little bit of love' was the foundational base that the future jinchūriki needed for the many years to come.

It was because of her 'little bit of love', that Naruto like so many others – had the found the resolve to live.

**5. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato**

_**Ardour and Fervour.**_

Upon coming forward with the sight of flamed red hair and the vast amount of chakra that would soon become part of his own lair, Kurama scoffed at what was to become the second jinchūriki.

Kushina.

She was the literal spitting image of Uzumaki Mito, reincarnated into a little girl's body. He was immediately filled with scepticism. Did she really hope to succeed in containing him? What was someone like her going to do, about his amount of darkness, to tackle the lethality of his hatred?

The fox sat down and turned to the side. Regardless of everything he wanted to throw at the little girl, his efforts would've been futile. Both of them had no say in the matter, despite their own wishes.

She just wanted companionship, a person that would accept her regardless of the colour of her hair and heritages. All he wanted was his freedom. As well as his countless lust for revenge.

Fate had decided to be a lot kinder to her from then. Not only had she accepted her place as the jinchūriki but she had found the ridiculous love that she had yearned for from the flaky looking boy, NamikazeMinato who would be known as one of the greatest Hokages to go down in history.

Kurama nearly had his wish, too, on that very night.

The Yondaime had released him from the shackles of the masked man, Tobi.

The effect was instantaneous.

At once he had seized the chance to destroy the village, terrorizing the villagers and slaying all those who had defied him. He wanted cursed those into oblivion for those who put him in this bloodied, tarnished state. Nearly succeeding and noticing the Third Hokage was at his wits end, he conjured up a tailed beast ball and was immediately flattened by a hideous toad, summoned the Yondaime.

Upon his transportal to a nearby forest in the area, he had been chained up by Kushina and subdued by Minato once more, the two of them working hard to keep him from retaining his full power. As it turned out, the pair had chosen to seal the fox in the boy.

The decision was outrageous.

What could a little brat do, to hold in all of that murderous hatred from the rest of the world? What could that little brat do, that would be able to harness the limitless power?

Furious, Kurama had directly struck the boy without any second thoughts.

_He deserved it anyway._

Only to find out he had failed, by the slightest. Pierced through the chest by one of his claws, stood Kushina and Minato. At the sight of them, he had roared in frustration, unable to comprehend how he hadn't been able to crush the boy.

Unable to understand what on earth had moved the two parents to step in front, what motives lay inside their minds to give their own lives away at the very cost.

It was only during the time of the Invasion of Pain and the period of Confinement had he realised his forgotten mistake and growled in rage once more.

_"I prayed I'd never see your face again, demon fox. But even in these circumstances, meeting my grown-up son is something of a pleasure. We'll call it even."_

_"Saying you're going to rip me to shreds isn't going to make me come closer to you."_

_"Neither of us have any sort of luck, do we? You keep the world at bay… but I keep you at bay."_

_Luck? A pleasure? _He snorted.

It was because of him that the boy had lived. It was because of him that that the boy was able to pass through dangerous fields of flying frogs and ugly orange haired men with chakra piercings with flying colours. He was also the reason the boy had come so close to death. Giving into the offer of priceless power, its hatred, and its wrath. The fox bowed his head in frustration.

_Love._

Again he had failed to recall it. A father and mother's dearly _love _for their child_._ It was the very thing that had kept the boy alive from the start. The very thing the Sage had always sought for, on his way to finding Peace. Contemplating about it, he snapped up and recognized that the ideology was the reason Kushina and Minato had easily overcome _him._

A mere pair of human parents overcoming the hatred of the Nine – Tailed Fox. All because of her boundless love to the man, Minato. All because of her infinite love to her idiotic son, Naruto, and the Yondaime's belief that the brat would one day surpass them all.

All because of his faith, in such a little boy that he truly believed would become the person to find the answer to hatred in its path.

_Why is it that humans – especially women – always do such pointless things?_

_Why is that parents always hold such faith in their young, regardless of all the stupidity that such moronic brats can only just comprehend?_

_Humans. They're the same no matter what._

He would never understand the brain of an anthropoid, truly the fox never would.

However, if he did grasp something throughout the years, it would be that the ultimate test of love was whether or not you placed trust in them. Whether or not you had faith in the person at all.

_"Have a little faith! He is our son after all!"_

And so Kurama would end up placing a little faith in the boy. It was because whether or not he supported the knucklehead at all, he knew the brat would find peace.

_He's already…surpassed you two._

And somehow, due to igniting ardour and fervour that the two parents had both intertwined in their son's beliefs,

_"Take this Kushina and Minato! You both lost to the brat, hehe."_

He knew that the boy would find the one day find the answer to fox's own hatred that dwelled deep inside of him.

**6. Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Darkness.**_

The ambiances of hatred were all too familiar for the fox that had prowled through the ends of the earth for more than a hundred years. Throughout his early life he had come across many foes that lived a past of bloodshed and mangled wounds, the desire for revenge so profound it masked an aura of retribution.

The Uchiha Clan had always been a name that had pricked a strong interest in him. Their prevailing ways and dominant nature somewhat close to his own.

_"With that vision of yours and chakra more ominous than my own…You're the spitting image of Uchiha Madara from the elder days…"_

From the simmering chakra that manifested the young boy's body, to the raven-like hair, and the crimson orbs that tore right through his cool facade, Kurama could only release a low growl in retaliation.

The boy was such a perfect replica of the loathsome Uchiha Madara that he wanted to puke at the sight of him.

He held such a strong sense of formidability, thick, windy wisps of sheer confidence leaking from his stature. A brooding intellect occupied with erudition and logic was easily detected, no doubt someone like him would have been classified as a youthful prodigy in the making.

It was also obvious that the boy had a physical distinction that could be remarked as somewhat impressive, his speed and strength with a variety of jutsu skills extraordinarily astounding at a rapidly growing rate.

But like so many others before him, it was the eyes that captured and bounded the fox into an endless illusory domain once more.

Those bright, scarlet orbs that flourished in the darkness, sordidly tainted with those beautiful and defined, yet hideous black markings of divine power.

_"Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruto…Such would be the power of that accursed Sharingan…and your forsaken ancestry."_

The very moment he had looked into those eyes, the fox had been dragged into a whirling tirade of emotions.

It was true then, the boy himself like Madara had a tarnished past.

One that was filled with curses, hatred and blinding power of bloodshed and fury.

_Bad blood. Bad blood. Bad blood._

In spite of the wavy, reddish hues that dared venture into the fox's own soul, Kurama had discovered that providence had not been exactly kind to the boy.

With his entire clan murdered at the hands over his very own brother, to the realization that his desire for revenge was all for nothing but an effect over a mission that was designed to purposely exterminate his own loved ones – the boy had an excellent reason to be overridden with abhorrence.

The boy was a perfect pawn to be twisted and manipulated by someone by the likes of Tobi, revenge and a desire for greater power.

And for that, the fox was intrigued.

There was finally someone who had dared to defy his own presence with a mere batting of an eyelid. Someone who held a hatred towards others that surpassed Naruto's and perhaps even Kurama's. There was finally someone who could be classified as an enemy, someone who the fox considered worthy of being his foe.

There was someone who out of all the people in the world, who could understand all the pain and hatred that even Naruto was burdened with.

He really didn't really have much to say about the boy's relationship with Naruto, honestly – he didn't. But during the years the boy had spent with Naruto and the other teammates, it provoked a small observation of the two.

Within each other they had both found a small portion that could guarantee each other's solace. Their dreams, desires and hopes for the future had been reignited in the renewal of both existences.

Pain, suffering and the struggle to fit into a lifestyle that society had carved for the two of them – it was during then that the pair of boys could finally take a deep breath, and rest those three factors of chaos aside.

_Brothers in arms._

No, it wasn't just that. Sasuke and Naruto had been through so much more. It was _far_ more than that. Even so, it was the thought that made the fox contemplate, growl and sigh.

_He was just a lost little boy, treading through a storming battlefield. A battlefield that was filled with carnage and deception. Hopes and Dreams. The light and the dark._

Kurama had finally found himself agreeing with so many others, there really was no point in retrieving the castaway Uchiha back to the village. The boy probably had too many regrets, anyway.

He wondered if the boy ever regretted hating his brother for all those years, when the Itachi kid had done everything to protect him. If Sasuke had ever questioned his own stupidity, regarding the very night of the clan massacre.

He just couldn't see through his older brother at all, blinded by the illusion.

Even more so to the realization that during that night, the traitor, the murderer, the man he wanted to kill and rot in hell – Itachi, the concealed hero and weapon of Kohona, was crying.

_"I may not see you again._ _But…I…warn…you. Don't…kill…Naruto. You'll…end…up regretting…it."_

He wondered if Naruto would ever give up on this useless goal to bring him home. Despite knowing that the Uchiha was wasted, his life already set straight for him.

_" I have closed my eyes long ago...my goal exists in the Darkness."_

Controlled with his desire of consuming revenge, he had now gone beyond the point of return. The boy was already a blocking obstacle for peace, no doubt about that.

But even Kurama had a small spurt of hope for the boy.

Sasuke, Obito and Madara – they were all the same.

Sufferers of the same pain, bloodied wounds with an excruciating pain and toxins seeping into them to no end. They had all lost what they loved the most: an older brother, a beloved teammate and a younger brother who just wanted his own kin to see the light again. The love they shed for their mourned ones had twisted into something darker, and for that their clan had been granted those eyes.

_The Sharingan._

It was nothing but a lifeless mirror, to stare into and crave for even more whilst rectifying the Curse of Hatred.

It was nothing but a spiralling red globe that stung others with blackness, endorsing that retribution was the only way they could get their all they needed to fuel their drive was hatred, and a power that could grant them that.

Silently, and lost to wander in the decaying darkness, he hoped Naruto – the bratless runt who held just so much light and hope, would help the boy. He hoped the blond kid would help his comrade who had stumbled and fallen to find his way.

And would somehow gently or even with force, open those eyes to witness the light, the eyes that had closed so long ago to the crumbling darkness.

**7. Uchiha Obito**

_**Despair**_

Velocity. Precision. Aptitude.

These were the three signs that had immediately notified Kurama that the man battling against Konohagakure was a flashing danger sign.

Sixteen years ago, Kurama was in a desperate contemplation as to who on _earth_ was this masked man. Out of nowhere he had erupted, seizing the chance to extract the fox out of Kushina and commanding him to destroy the village. At the time, he honestly really didn't mind.

_He would crush the village and all of its inhabitants. He would grab those shinobi who dared to defy his own presence, those who had discarded him as some 'tailed beast that needs to be sealed immediately' to be shaken and torn apart._

The masked man had given him a chance, to destroy the village and give its occupants the rightful retribution they so deserved. But then the fox had realized that it was merely a setup, a small part of the plan that would increase through the decades and soon capture the world. Despite the ridiculous facial mask, the man was definitely no laughing matter.

His chakra held an astonishingly high weight of strength, his speed uncanny compared to the many other shinobi the fox had ever faced. Yielding a mind carved out of intelligence, logic and rationality, the man had made himself known as Madara Uchiha or 'Tobi', something that not even the Yondaime could believe. But like the many other past Uchihas' the fox had encountered, it was the sharingan that once again casted him into a realm of absolute manipulation and restriction.

Kurama's hate for humans had only been fired out again, the man's sudden decision to command the fox with such authority and dictation confirming his aversion to such beings.

The man only regarded the fox as a tool, a necessary instrument needed to create his own world where love, hope and peace were forgotten. And for that, Kurama held his knowledge of the man tightly, and took great heed.

After many years of seclusion and subtle leisure, _he _was at it again.

The infamous group, 'Akatsuki' were after the nine jinjuriki; the true goal lied in obtaining the monsters that lay inside of them. It had turned the members of the group were nothing but disposable dolls, lifeless and futile when their handling was finally past its use by date.

The real leader had been hiding under the shadows, casting out the roles that were expected to play in such a large tactical plan of creation.

He was nothing but a master of manipulation, someone who had ceased to be rigged of his true identity and eager to showcase his desire of ruling the world under his own command. Upon the breaking of his mask, the man had turned out to be another pathetic Uchiha, much to Kakashi's utter shock.

The bitterness that bore in his voice when he spoke – only sounded of despair. It was as if he was someone who had succumbed to their greatest fear; but lived to tell the tale with nothing but ghastly memories.

_"It's pointless to blame this useless reality."_

_"I'm not interested in this world, since it's going to disappear."_

The masked man spoke of a reverie, a desired goal he wished to achieve and somehow transform the dream-like wish into reality. But in truth, his plans had set nothing.

His tactical strategy was nothing but a faltering pandemonium, a bound of endless chaos that lay quiescent in the dark.

_"You've seen reality; you should be able to understand… No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."_

Hatred gathered through the fox as he began to relinquish his memories through the years. The attack on Kohona, the creation of the Akatsuki – the man had set up the whole exploiting act for god's sake! For all Kurama knew, this was the man who started _everything_.

This was a man, who was truly lost in the world of his identity. Robbed of the ability to place a successful status and find his rightful place in the world, he had sought out on a dangerous endeavour to create his own perfect world.

A world that held one's true dignity and acknowledgment, a world where useless baggage such as emotions are discarded, thrown aside and never to be set alight again.

Identifying himself as Uchiha Obito, the young boy who had created a legacy of 'Those who are scum and worse than scum' the man truly deserved to die.

_"There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope… is merely an illusion."_

_"The war has already begun… My name no longer matters. You can call me by my old name, Tobi, if you prefer. Madara, Tobi… call me whatever you want."_

Unlike the many other Uchihas' the fox had encountered, this one held an unusual past. As a child it was obvious he held a vigorous spirit, one whose rigid bonds could not be broken with harsh words. He was loved; all around him the boy had people to support him.

A sensei whose kind eyes would be there to nurture and protect, teammates who would never be ceased to amaze at his ridiculous tales that would be told to reason out why he was so slack with punctuality.

The boy was lucky.

He didn't have a single reason to turn into the person he was now.

Kurama licked his lips slowly as he slowly recounted the tale of how the young Uchiha had met Madara. How the boy whose courageous choice to accept death had changed the way of the ninja, how the boy who was thought to be one of the few to change the heart of someone like Hatake Kakashi, had transformed into someone like _himself._

Lost, alone, and left to fend for himself in the cold darkness whilst trying to figure out a way of snivelling wet grounds.

So, the fox had confirmed it.

The man was already beyond the warm points of forgiveness, it was far too late for him to turn back.

For the kid that was so full of hope had now comprised with the dealings of evil, eager to rid the world of its sins and put right where when some much had gone wrong. The Uchiha was nothing but a hollow shell, empty with disregard for those beneath him. The emotions that now flowed through his heart to rule over his head now ran with ice, corrupt by poison has Madara had been slowly able to creep in.

_"Love, is what makes people weak."_

_"Controlling people requires the skill to manipulate the darkness in their souls"_

_"When one loves… there is the risk of hate."_

Kurama would never be able to understand why Obito would go so far to all of this, just for the sake of avenging some goddamn _girl._ However, it was that _girl, _Rin, which led him to turn a hateful creature.

It was the loss of someone that he truly loved, which spurred the hatred inside of him to consume all. During the end of the world, at the very last stage of this war, he hoped Naruto would truly learn something from this man.

That the enemy opposing them would one day become him if he tried to shoulder everything on his own.

If he ever forgot about those who stood around him.

That talking his way out of this mess just wouldn't work.

For all the fox knew, the man had fallen to a far lower cavern of darkness than him. The man had fallen – and just couldn't find his way out.

He was trapped.

Alone.

With nothing to do but embrace the cold arms of darkness that had surrounded him.

_"I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Eye of the Moon Plan. This world is completely worthless… there is nothing left in it but misery."_

He was no one. He _had_ no one. No one to hold onto but himself in his billowing waves of love and hate.

The world was always going to fight.

The cycle was always going to continue.

There would always be that creature lurking in the dark.

Those who loved would very soon come to terms that they had lost everything.

_"This world…I don't care anymore about it."_

**8. Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Light.**_

Undeniably, Kurama had never seen such a completely inept fool in his lifetime. When he had first encountered the boy, he snorted. Surely, surely the Fourth hadn't placed him into some incompetent idiot.

_He would gladly die – happy. Without those disgusting pieces of ramen that floated past the prison bars._

He couldn't have been the son of the two famous parents, Kurama wasn't even sure if the boy was even distantly related.

His physical abilities were the equivalent of a weasel.

Either the boy wasn't even able to create a proper clone, or he was constantly in a waging dispute with the local villagers and shinobi of higher ranks. His personality wasn't that hard to describe.

Rambunctious, unyielding and as ever optimistic as he was, the moron was always ready to jump up and sprint in a disorderly fashion. He had very few admirers, those who were stupid enough to only look at his outside façade – not knowing the very creature that manifested inside of him was the cause of spite that formed around him.

Patience seemed to be a rather ancient word to the brat.

Sharp-tongued with no sense of intelligent tact, it was obvious that he rushed into situations without thinking. His heart ruled purely above his head. As the years passed, the boy still ran through the village gates with a Cheshire-cat grin planted on his face. The boy still clung on tightly to his dream of becoming Hokage, regardless of the fact that he would be the very last person on earth to be deemed of the position.

_The boy was already a dropping failure-of-a-nuisance with no sense to ever give up._

No one could argue with that. It was only then would the fox finally realize the mistake that many had overlooked for years.

The boy would never give up.

The boy would never lose hope.

_The boy would never disperse his dream on being acknowledged by those around him._

Over the younger periods of the boy's life, it sparked a slight interest in the fox. The boy wanted to be recognized by those he knew, those who surrounded him. It was during an encounter with the infamous swordsman Momochi Zabuza, did the brat finally get a taste of the chakra. The kid was definitely new to the heated sensation, the flowing energy bursting through his veins.

And so the Legendary Nine – Tailed Fox would give him chance to obtain it.

He would give him the power that would be needed to slash the pitiful village he lived into pieces.

_"I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die – I die. Your courage is impressive, little boy…Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my chakra!"_

After all, the boy was nothing but a useable ragdoll. One that would soon discover the very hatred that bore inside of him and the consequences of welcoming the fox's power.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Kurama hated that name. It was nothing more but a mere label to name the vessel that was estimated to be his next container. _He_ was nothing but a moist cage to lie and roll in, locked behind the iron bars that held the demon tightly and bound him useless.

_Humans were all the same. Perhaps the youngster would turn out to be the ideal spawn of the ancestors that imprisoned him through the years. Maybe he would inherit their ideals of his existence, too._

With the many opportunities given, Kurama wanted to manipulate the boy.

He wanted to show the true meaning of power and renew the mound of hatred that was wrapped up inside of him. The fox wanted to consume him, whole and in the flesh, to show those who had dared to lock him and treat him with such disgust and what the real nature of the Legendary Nine-Tailed Fox was like.

Humans.

They all treated those lower than them as submissive beings to be controlled, the assertive dominance flowing from their veins. The boy wouldn't be any different compared to those he had met in the past. He was still young, filled with ignorance about how there really was no such thing as peace.

He should've given up when he had the chance.

He could've destroyed everything.

_"Destroy everything… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your suffering…"_

On two occasions, how close had he been to achieving that goal? He had been within seconds of ruling the boy's mind, his dark chakra and hatred searing through the brat. Eager to devour all of the limitless room that was vacant and need of supremacy and command. Thwarting his plans had been the underlying eccentrics of Minato and Kushina.

_Curse those wretched beings to the darkest pits of hell._

The two had completely ruined his chances of restitution, the opening to persuade and seize the boy as his own diminished.

It had also been a perfect breaking for the two parents to meet their beloved child, one who was now held in high regard by so many others. Kurama wouldn't dare admit himself, but sixteen years ago on that night of chaos and terror, the feeble baby who lay crying in the midnight forest – had truly grown.

Physically, his strength and newly profound speed had immediately increased; all the signs of a maturing man now starting to show. Compiled with stronger, overpowering jutus and various techniques, the fox smirked as he would watch the boy yelling and screaming into the air, the pervy old man had taught him well. Nevertheless, he was still impatient as ever, the goal to renew his relations with the castaway Uchiha always floating at the back of his mind.

The brat's bond with the boy intrigued Kurama.

They had encountered each other numerous times, all of them counting as failed, futile attempts on bringing him back. Frankly, he didn't care for the two at all. Least of all their shattered affiliations with each other. But it was his resolution to hatred that that caught his eye, the declaration to build a bridge and seize the peace that so many desired that striked his fiery core.

_"Then I will break that curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

From his enemies, to those he knew so well – the boy had a mystifying power of change. He had encountered foes and allies alike, contemplating with them and removing the boundaries that shielded the hidden enigma.

His logical skills and communications with rationality weren't great – honestly it was always going to obvious that the boy was a dunce.

Instead it was the genuine warmth inside of him that had other drawn so close to him, his cheerful grin capturing those with an astounding shock and perplexity.

When all seemed lost, hope would once again be restored. If the night was cold and filled with uncertainties of the dark, a warm, fiery figure would only be a few meters away to restore the heat. The quiet person sitting alone in the corner, would be the very first that the brat would strike up a conversation with.

_Bonds._

The boy had many bonds that spread from the villagers in the nearby town, to those who inhibited in the more further, distinct lands. He had been able to infest the iciest of mountains with his Will of Fire, a friendly diatribe of fists and feelings.

Those who had tucked away their hearts to the darkest corners of their minds had been pounded and shaken by his overwhelmingly lively attitude of ardour and fervour. His strong hands had gently reached out to those who shied away the most, taking the most softest of steps to those who had needed the extra comfort from their pain.

Naruto's bonds had also turned out to the sole reason as to why he had refused the fox's offer numerous times. The boy should've grabbed it, seized the opportunity at its finest while he had the chance.

But to Kurama's utter irascibility Naruto had simply refused.

He had simply bypassed the proposal as if it was nothing, determined to reach his goals with his own bare hands.

Ever since the Invasion of Pain, the brat had begun to realize the real disposition of the malicious chakra that was fuelling inside of him. He had started to inaugurate the very hatred that rested inside him, knowing that the yearning desire for revenge and power was more than just a reality.

Understanding that the overwhelming temptation was too great with such devastating consequences, Naruto had finally come to comprehend just how much he had hurt everyone with this 'power.' The boy had witnessed the concluding results of the unusually enticing offer, those who were close to him bearing physical and emotional scars on their sleeve.

In spite of that, the child's tattered history would soon come to clash with them all.

Naruto's past was a childhood filled with confusion and misperceptions. Shunned, neglected and forced to walk along the dirt roads himself, he had managed to find the smallest of support within the most unlikely circumstances.

Not knowing the exact reason for the vindictive glances that were sent his way or the murmuring whispers that followed his every move, the boy had surprisingly coped.

It took time, but as the years went by his bonds with so many others grew.

His aspirations to become someone far greater than a hero of the village took heed, numerous comrades and teachers alike taking note of the rather immense change. Regardless of the blood that was shed and the fraying strings that were tearing apart, Naruto exhibited a luminous radiance like no other.

Due to his experiences the boy wasn't just able to empathise with others but also open their eyes just that little bit more. Even for those who had forced their eyes to shut. Gently caressing each individual to take a harder look into the horizon, he had reached out for those desperately searching for the reason for their existence.

Those who had been treated a tool, a shield, urgently penetrating through one another to find his or her place in the world.

Gaara, Kazekage and jinchūriki of Shukaku, was one of the countless beings who had found his igniting solace thanks to the efforts of the boy. He wouldn't have ever admitted to it, but the fox wouldn't have minded a good conversation between his old friend, Shukaku.

_"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

There was something about him which drew others towards him in an instant.

He wanted to protect those who were close to him, loved and cherished with memories that spiralled and swerved of a lifetime. Those who shared the same hardships, their adversities and privations all uniting them as one; aligned a slightly closer relationship between the brats. One that could take a thousand years just to be converted into words.

_"If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"_

It was during then that Kurama realized how close the Uchiha and the brat once were.

Ever since the day of their first confrontation the trio had always known of the unspoken connection. It had been Naruto's first time to gaze into the black orbs of the remaining Uchiha, the only warmth that reflected in his eyes was his himself.

It sparked a truly dubious friendship between the two, both hauled in by their own chaotic and damaged past. They were each seeking the missing jigsaw pieces in their life, some parts larger than others.

One had a desire for acknowledgement, longing to no end of a dream that would one day become a reality. The other yearned for retribution, thirsty to acclaim the revenge he had so long imagined.

The latter had discarded his former teammate completely, recognising that the Leaf just couldn't give him the hatred he needed to acquaint himself with. The two were far too young back then, to know what one filled with hatred truly desired. It was only now during the period of the war waging upon them all, did the darkness that had manifested and built up in Naruto cease to come out.

'Dark Naruto' they called him, the form of hatred that exhibited and developed throughout the boy's heart within the years of berating from the village. In the time given Naruto had a found a way to escape the clutches that always been boring him down, the 'Dark Naruto' slowly finding solace inside the consciousness of his own.

The boy's hatred was gone, not completely – but most of it. It was now up to him contemplate the hatred that resided in Sasuke, for it would wage an even harder path to tread on.

The fox had hoped that one day Naruto would be able to mend the torn bonds between the Uchiha. For the blond boy with spiky hair knew of the searing hatred and pain he had felt all his life, too. The Uchiha's resolutions were strong, but the jinchūriki boy was deemed to be even stronger.

And even if it were even possible, perhaps Naruto would one day be able to bring the boy back home. All he had to do was persuade the dark-haired boy to look directly in the shining light, and open his eyes a bit more.

There was no need for the injured person to push away the companion offering a shoulder to lean on.

_"Way back, I used to hate Sasuke... But once I got used to being with him I realized he's really a lot of fun... to be around...he's the person that, more than anyone else accepted me and my existence. Sasuke is my friend... and he represents bonds that I waited so long to receive, so that's why..."_

Power, resolve and sheer determination – the boy was starting to show it. The real task that lied ahead of him was proving his resolution to those with doubts.

_"I'll end this war myself! I'll endure all the hate and pain on my own! That's my role!"_

Kurama simply didn't believe him at first. When had the boy ever shown a simple incentive of kindness, a spur of empathy even? He expected the brat to have been exactly the same as all foolish humans were. The Tailed Beasts were nothing but farming animals, used to do the bidding of those who desired it. No one dared to converse with them, in fear of being eaten or killed whilst on their first attempt.

_"I see…so you want to control my power."_

_"Come at me!"_

But the boy had proved to be the exception, his actions identifying the contrary of it all. It was during the period of confining his inner self to fight the fox for his chakra, where both of them were at each other's necks and crossing the boundaries which marked their physical boy wanted to use him, dictating his actions through control and influence – Kurama was sure of it. If it wasn't for the hidden memory of Kushina, his hatred would've fully consumed the boy.

History chose to repeat itself once again, with the downtrodden fox calling out to Naruto as he lay in the watery puddles.

_Kurama sat in the dismal corner of the prison, the thick red bars subjecting him futile. Seizing his chance, he called out to the boy. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls as his deep furry chest rumbled._

_"Naruto…I've always been inside you, I've watched you every day of your life. And you are always, always too naive."_

_Naruto's head cocked to the side, clearly confused. Instantly he pointed his finger out and crossed his arms."Well isn't this a rare treat, you coming to talk to me. Has feeding on my chakra brought you back to normal?"_

_"..."_

_"I get it; you finally wanna be friends because you're lonely in here. But I'm busy now, we'll talk later!"_

_Tch._

_"You really think you can end a war all by yourself? It's impossible…but if you like I'll loan you my power – "_

_The brat's face formed a smug smirk. Hastily he turned to the side._ _"I'm not falling for that one."_

_"Hehehe…maybe you have wised up a little."_

_"We'll talk after the war. Later!"_

_So the boy was still bent on his belief that he could still bring his friend back, eh? Considering the circumstances, he might as well just give up._

_"If they kill your friends, I'll bring you that much more hatred into your life! Are you going to take out every single foe before they kill anyone? And if you do, you'll have to bear the _enemy's_hate instead. Be honest, you don't actually think you can take it all on your own, do you?"_

_"..."_

_"Sooner or later the hate will consume you, like it on Pain – Nagato. This war will only drag you closer to that day."_

_"…"_

_Silence filled the gap between the two as neither made a move to give a further comment. Suddenly the brat swivelled around to fully face him. The intrepid gleam in his blue eyes visible._

_And then he spoke._

_**"You need to stop underestimating me!"**_

_"…"_

_Kurama's grip tightened the floor. His eyes began twitching with penetrable fury._

_"You don't understand anything you gullible fool! Can you really bear or erase all the rage – that hate?! This war's already started and probably produced many casualties. And all the hate that comes each death."_

_"Sasuke has been trapped in a prison of hate since you met him. Have you been ever able to do anything for him?"_

_"Think about it… You've known ever since that day."_

_"Remember now? Whatever became of Sasuke? Did you clear the hate from his heart and mind? NO. It's only grown and consumed him even further. In other words, you are powerless…to endure or eradicate anyone's hatred!"_

_"Are you done yet?"_

_"What?"_

_To his shock the boy stood unfazed, his facial expression rather cautious and passive. What was the brat up to?_

_"Are you saying I should just sit around doing nothing, paralysed by fear? That's exactly what you want, Nine-Tails."_

_Walking towards him, Naruto reached out a hand._

_"C'mere."_

_And pinned him to the ground, the red orb that bore him so much trouble, conflicts and hate – now staring face to face with his bright blue ones'._

_"You're the gullible fool!"_

_Kurama suddenly found himself barely able to move his tongue. He cursed bitterly._

_"How can you be so confident when you can't even help Sasuke?"_

_And then something within the boy awoke, something snapped._

_All the boy could do now was stare at his own reflection that burned the giant, crimson orb. All Kurama could was stare with blazing incredulity and ponder._

_"The moment I start second-guessing myself, it's all over! I'll do something about Sasuke, and this stupid war!"_

The boy had changed, the visible hatred that bore inside of him was now gone while all that was left was bright gleam in his eyes determined to prove to the fox that he would end this war. Hatred raged through the fox has he tried to hold himself back from lunging at the boy, the prison bars blocking each launch. But to his utter surprise, the boy had smiled and laughed.

Instead of pure solidarity between each other, the brat had openly declared he wanted a bond, a connection between him and only him that fused the fox as a teammate from Konohagakure.

The fox's reaction was a million to one.

Stunned, enraged and confused, words couldn't describe the tiny euphoria he was feeling. The boy had asked for an associated link, one that would only ever be between them. Somewhat elated and willing to meld his chakra in return, Kurama accepted the offer and eventually knew his doubts of the boy would fade.

Regardless of the other Tailed Beasts saviours, the boy really wanted to be more than a jinchūriki and its tailed beast. He wanted a friendship to share – a bond. The fox could only sigh in a million thoughts whirled through his head. The boy was definitely something; that was for sure. But brimming in the fox's heart was stimulating amount of new hope, a belief that boy was really the one the Sage had prophesised long ago.

Naruto would prove to be the bridge to peace, strong and sturdy for all those who yearned to walk across. All along Kurama had been there to block the construction, creating the heavy storms which barred against those who were helping to build. Now, the fox transformed into the giant pillar that would support the bridge, one whose width and height matched no other.

His pillar would have the most recognition and fame for its build and stature, of course.

_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?_

Through the many years he had to wait and hang around for the idiotic boy to fight off his own demons, Kurama had realized that perhaps he was clinging on his past for too long. Maybe it was time to let go, and release the consuming hatred to wither away in the winds.

For now, he felt content to do so.

Because for the very first time in his life; he had found someone who had dared to talk back to with some ignorance, arrogance and insolence. Kurama had discovered someone who had the guts to look into his blazing eyes, and acknowledge his own existence.

Someone who had found the fox's own reason, a purpose for existence - for living.

_"Heh..the little baby's finally learned how to stand up for himself."_

_"You know Nine-Tails…"_

_"I hope that one of these days I can do something about all of that hate you carry inside you!"_

_"You've really put me through hell, but it really sucks being consumed with hate all the time – believe me, I know!"_

_"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! I'M THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX! I HAVEN'T FALLEN SO FAR THAT A TINY BABY CAN INFLUENCE ME! I'M A LIVNG MASS OF MALEVOLENCE!"_

_"No problemo! I'm not a baby anymore, and I think it's worth a shot!"_

.

.

.

_"I wanna be like Bee and the Eight-Tails! "They joke around, have fights, encourage each other…I can't express it well, but I can see it up close! It's like they're friends, and when I see them I always think…"_

_"I'm just so incredibly jealous."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Naruto… If you really want to do something for us… then do what you've always done… Prove it to us with your actions! That's who you are!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Wait a minute! The Nine-Tails had a name all along?"_

_"Tch. Someone should've slapped his mother for reproducing, really."_

_"So he's called Kurama!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Being with a Tailed Beast, isn't such a bad thing."_

_._

_._

_._

_"You aren't a monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from the Leaf Village."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kurama."_

_End._

* * *

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. "- Martin Luther King Jr_


End file.
